


Whomst Thy Fucketh

by Spider_Bab



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (i might add some hints to more spider-like abilities he has im not sure though), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, also i got a discord, im bored so im making this, many vine references, probably gonna be OCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Bab/pseuds/Spider_Bab
Summary: basically a shitfic about peter on twitter fucking with the public and the avengersalso an excuse not to work on AAT





	Whomst Thy Fucketh

**Author's Note:**

> woah an excuse to not work on AAC?? im in
> 
> also i got a discord bros!! its just for updating yall and stuff on me writing
> 
> also i just noticed how frequently i use yall because im too lazy to type "you all" welcome to alabama, baby.
> 
> perm discord link: https://discord.gg/EXAMjgz

just for context these are all peters twitter accounts with notes o n what they're for

 

yeet  
@peterparker

this bitch empty

📍Queens

📅Joined: November 2016

 

(public peter parker twitter)

\----

theres a b?????  
@peterbparker_

my name is michael with a b and ive been afraid of insects my whole life

📍Queens

📅Joined: December 2016

 

(private peter parker twitter only people who know hes spider-man get access to)

\----

meme bandit  
@don'tmindme

im just gonna grab my stuff and leave excuse me please

📍Queens

📅Joined: December 2016  
  
(account where he just posts memes and shit about the avengers)  
\----

spider  
@spider_man

its wednesday my dudes

📍Queens

📅Joined: Yesterday

 

(obviously the spider-man account)


End file.
